Tipping the Scales
by Casa Circe
Summary: Post Boiling Rock. Azula hates it when people beat her at her own game. Especially when they choose Zuko over her. Just my theory on why Azula goes berserk in the season finale trailer. Please read and review. Thanks.


MORE WORTH THE EARNING

TIPPING THE SCALES

_DISCLAIMER: I do not Avatar: the Last Airbender. No claims whatsoever. This is purely for entertainment purposes._

_NOTE: Second of four, non-sequential one-shots. Just some ideas and plot bunnies I couldn't get out of my head so please don't expect anything remotely good. This is just me trying to get a good night's sleep again (although highly unlikely now that classes have started but anyway)._

_This one is dark and Azula-centric and it's the first time that I'm writing in her point of view so please forgive any characterization errors that I might make. This is just my theory on why she goes berserk in the season finale trailer. I hope you enjoy somehow and reviews are dearly appreciated. Thank you._

_--_

"_I love Zuko more than I fear you."_

Mai's words echoed in Azula's head as the Fire Nation princess lazily brushed her long, dark hair. Azula clenched her teeth as she recalled Mai and Ty Lee's treachery. She frowned.

They were both fools and they are surely regretting their decision to betray her even as they both languished in prison. The thought of their punishment made Azula smirk slightly. That was the price they paid for daring to go against her.

And even if they went down on their knees and begged her for mercy, she would turn a deaf ear to their pathetic pleas. What those two did was unforgivable and they would never be able to regain the privileged status as her followers even if they implored her. But an alien and annoying voice inside her head told Azula that Mai and Ty Lee would not regret their decision and it irked her to hear this.

After all, what did they betray her for? Ty Lee had chosen to side with Mai, as she always did. But Mai? Azula's brow furrowed and her golden eyes narrowed.

Why had Mai, the last person Azula expected to betray her, chosen her good-for-nothing brother over her? How could anyone love that pathetic loser so much that they would defy even her, the princess of the Fire Nation and true heir to the throne?

The more she thought about it, the more Azula failed to understand such a preposterous decision. Zuko was nothing, his entire person weighed nothing against her, his little sister. She was a firebending prodigy while he was a mediocre firebender at his best. He was impulsive and predictable. And he couldn't even capture the Avatar on his own after three years. He was completely useless and now, he was even a liability to the Fire Nation. She was stronger, smarter, and simply better than him in everything that mattered. She even had an unblemished face.

It was obvious why their father preferred her over Zuko, that brother of hers simply could not compare. He was inferior, a pathetic disgrace, and now, a full-blown traitor. He even left Mai on the day of the invasion. Azula knew that Mai understood all that but why did she still save Zuko and the Avatar's friends? Why was Mai willing to give up her own freedom to help Zuko?

"_I love Zuko more than I fear you."_

Ridiculous. That wasn't love. That was weakness. And if there was anything Azula couldn't stand it was the blind stupidity that masqueraded under the name of love. Mai had allowed her absurd infatuation with Zuko cloud her judgment.

It was an extremely stupid act, Azula thought, and I'm sure that Mai is feeling the pain of the consequences even now as she rots behind bars.

Ty Lee had always been the flighty one. She always followed where Mai went.

Well then.

_Good riddance to those traitors_, Azula thought bitterly, stroking her hair with the brush with increased ferocity. She didn't need them, they needed her. But she would never ever find favor with either of those two ever again.

It didn't matter now. Everything was working out as she and her father had planned, in spite of the prison break at the Boiling Rock. A ragtag group of Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom trash won't do any real damage to the plan. Father will succeed in finally taking control over the entire Four Nations and he will have ultimate power.

And she would become the Fire Lord. The more she discussed the future with her father, the more she was certain that he would give her the position very, very soon. And when she had complete control, she would make sure that everyone who dared defy the Fire Lord would suffer unspeakable pain. Only then will total submission of all their subjects be obtained.

Her father will defeat the Avatar, she was certain of it. The boy may be talented but he was weak and gullible. That was why she had managed to wound him at Ba Sing Se and to distract him during the day of the eclipse. He was far too easy an opponent in that sense and she regretted that she would not be the one to finish him.

Azula twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

It was of little consequence. That meddling brat would be dealt with as well as all of his little friends, including her worthless brother. At last, Zuko would be taken out of the way. Soon, that living nuisance would meet his end, and she would rejoice at it.

Azula could never stand to be beaten by anyone, in anything. And by causing her two formerly greatest and most loyal allies to abandon her, he had beaten her in something, although this was a fact she would die before ever admitting. But the thought still lingered in her mind and she bristled with anger whenever she remembered what happened at the Boiling Rock.

It was decided, then. She would get rid of Zuko herself. And then, no one could ever stand in the way of her complete victory. She hated him and hated everyone for even comparing them together. They may be brother and sister but she was clearly the superior sibling. He was just lucky to be born, a burden on the world, and causing trouble just by existing.

Azula stood up from where she had been sitting on her bed and walked towards the large mirror that stood in the middle of her chambers. She glanced at her reflection, holding her hair brush lazily in one hand.

_Damn him, damn that worthless, stupid Zuzu._

Despite all her superior merits, _they _chose him over her. First Mother, and now Mai. She simply couldn't understand it and not understanding something made Azula extremely angry.

She was so engrossed in her fury that she didn't notice the reflection of her face contorting into an ugly, mad expression. Mother had chosen banishment to save Zuko's life. Mai had chosen imprisonment. They all chose that idiot over her.

Father preferred her because her talents were beneficial to his empire. She knew that the Fire Lord had no capacity to love anyone and she didn't need his love. She was well aware that she was just a powerful pawn in his plans but she didn't care. For as long as she ascended to the throne eventually, she would play along. She would have supreme power.

Azula's expression turned to one of complete confidence and composure.

She didn't need them and their stupid love. She wasn't that weak. And that was why she was on top now and they were suffering at the bottom. They will never succeed and they will all regret choosing Zuko over her. Azula looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She was beautiful, smart, and dangerous. No one could possibly compare.

Just then, she noticed another shadowy reflection coming into view beside her reflection in the mirror. Azula's eyes widened when she recognized the figure of Ursa, her mother, standing beside her reflection in the mirror.

Ursa looked just like she did six years ago, before she was banished. The Fire Lady wore the traditional robes of royalty and her face wore an expression of deep sadness and disappointment. Azula raised her eyebrows.

"Well, what do you think of me now, Mother?" she spat at the mirror, "Don't you regret saving Zuzu's life when he's turned out to be a good-for-nothing traitor?"

Ursa's reflection shook her head slowly. Then, with eyes that pierced through even Azula's cold demeanor, Ursa's reflection glared at her daughter.

"You are a monster," the reflection whispered.

Azula's eyes acquired a wild look and she screamed with fury at the reflection, throwing her hair brush at the mirror, shattering the looking glass into a million pieces. Ursa's reflection vanished and Azula watched with heaving shoulders as her the pieces of her smashed mirror fell to the floor.

A knock was heard at her door and after a few moments, a trembling palace messenger opened the door slightly and asked permission to enter. All the wretched man saw was Princess Azula's back, upright, and still, facing a broken mirror.

"Enter," the princess said in a chillingly calm voice.

"Your Highness," the servant began, "your father has just summoned you for an audience with him two hours from now."

"I accept the summons," she replied, still with her eerie calm, "you can depend on my attendance."

"I will inform the Fire Lord immediately, Princess," the servant concluded as he left the room, eager to go as far away from the frightening princess as possible.

When the messenger left, Azula smiled diabolically, her old composure regained. Victory was very close and soon all power would be hers. No one, no one would get the better of her ever again, she would make sure of that. The scales were tipped in her favor, as they always should have been.


End file.
